


The Gray Fool

by pturple_ptatoe



Series: Only the fool can tell the king the truth [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Heavily inspired by better call saul, Not a story just brainstorming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: An idea for a Dark Knight companion movie, showing a different side to the story. Plus some bonus dialogue.
Series: Only the fool can tell the king the truth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935667
Comments: 2





	The Gray Fool

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Harley Quinn is very different from the original source material, basically an OC but using a familiar name. She is basically a female version of Saul Goodman from Breaking Bad / Better Call Saul. The bonus dialogue is actually from BCS, just slightly reworked to fit my story.

The Gray Fool, a companion to Dark Knight. It starts right after the events of DK, with the Joker now arrested and in custody. We’re introduced to Harley Quinn, a sleazy con artist type of criminal lawyer who is defending the joker for the trial. So the story has multiple timelines. There’s court stuff, where she turns the story upside down, showing how the Joker was the hero all along. And then there’s stuff in the past. We learn that the Joker is just a persona, and the real person behind the facepaint is a man named Joeseph Kerr, who came home after something went horribly wrong with his work as a special ops/secret service/assassin. He and Harley have known each other since they were kids, and maybe there’s some flashbacks of them as teenagers living in the slums of Gotham, and how both of Harley’s parents died in a freak train crash and was brought up by her uncle James Gordon. We learn that Harley used to be Harvey Dent’s paralegal and was together with him. But when she became a lawyer (cutting a few corners in the process), Dent felt threatened by her and ended up screwing her over, blackballed her, and is revealed to be an overall horrible person. When Joe came back to Gotham, together he and Harley put each other back together. Together they decide they need to fix Gotham: get rid of the mob, get rid of the corrupt government workers, and also get rid of the bat problem while revealing Dent’s true colors. They get married sometime in the beginning of the events of Dark Knight for spousal privilege. In present time, Bruce Wayne questions the point of Batman. There’s a scene where he talks to Alfred about the ruby thieves and how maybe they didn’t want to burn the world down, they were trying to save it.

Reminder that Dent is the kind of toxic person who has a way of twisting things around to make it look like they’re in the right and you’re in the wrong.

Sometime before the events in dark knight

Dent: I really don’t have much time. If you’ve got anything to tell me, make it quick.

Harley: Oh. Um. . . Well, something happened. And it got me thinking about what went down between you and me. And I wanted to say, in hindsight, I could’ve made some different choices. 

D: Is that so?

H: Yeah. I mean, I’m not saying it’s all on me. It wasn’t. But if I had to do it all over again, I would maybe do some things differently. I just thought you should know that.

D: That you have regrets?

H: Yeah. I have regrets.

D: So that’s it then? That’s what you came here to say? That you’re sorry and you want my forgiveness?

H: Well I just thought—

D: You know what, let’s just skip this whole exercise. What’s the point of all the sad faces and the gnashing of teeth? If you’re not going to change your behavior, and you won’t, stop apologizing. Frankly, I’d have more respect for you if you did.

H: What about you, Harvey? You didn’t do anything wrong? You’re just an innocent victim?

D: Let me put your mind at ease, Harleen. You don’t have to make up with me. We don’t have to understand each other. Things are better the way they are now. I dont want to hurt your feelings but truth is, you never really mattered that much to me.

A conversation they had when Dent and Harley’s relationship started falling apart 

Harley: It was you. You stole my case from me and told them not to let me on the team. It was always you, wasn’t it? Right back to when I was trying to get into Gotham university. YOU were the one holding me back. Tell me why! Why are you working against me?

Dent: You want to know why? It’s because you’re not a real lawyer. The University of American Samoa, for Christ's sake! An online test out program? What a joke! I worked my ass off to get where I am, and you take these shortcuts and suddenly think you’re my peer? I committed my life to this! You don’t slide into it like it’s one of your cheap pair of high heels and then reap all the rewards!

H: And I thought you were proud of me.

D: And I was!When you were helping me as my paralegal, I was very proud!

H: So that’s it then, right? Keep silly little Harley in the filing room because she’s not good enough to be a lawyer.

D: I know you! I know what you are! You’re a swindler, a lowlife dressed up in a pencil skirt! And a swindler with a law degree is like a chimp with a machine gun! And don’t you give me that look, you know I’m right!

**Author's Note:**

> You should really go and watch these YouTube videos:   
> ‘Film Theory: Joker Is The Hero of Gotham (Batman The Dark Knight)‘ by The Film Theorists  
> ‘The Dark Knight (2008) - Movies with Mikey’ by FilmJoy
> 
> Also, if the Joker was in Dark Knight Rises, he would work with Batman to stop Bane. Someone please go write that.


End file.
